There's No Camp Like Home
There's No Camp Like Home is the first segment of the third episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on January 31, 1988. Synopsis Pooh, Tigger and Piglet are camping in the woods and Tigger goes out to get some firewood. But Piglet's worst nightmare seems to come true when they run into a family of heffalumps. Plot One night, Piglet has a nightmare that a group of Heffalumps and Woozles are trying to get him. When Piglet wakes up, Pooh and Tigger are at his door and invite him to go camping with them in the forest where they'll tell ghost stories, eat honey, and sleep under the sky. Piglet mentions that he's afraid of Heffalumps and Woozles because he's heard that their scary, but Tigger promises to protect him from such creatures. After setting up the tent, Tigger goes off deeper into the woods to look for firewood and finds some, unaware that they belong to the Heffalump Family who used it to make out their home. When Mama Heffalump, Papa Heffalump, and Junior Heffalump come home, they are surprised and saddened to find out that someone has stolen their home, and they go out to find their home. At the camp, Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet have made a campfire, and Tigger begins to tell a spooky story about Heffalumps and Woozles, but, unknown to Pooh and Tigger, Papa Heffalump is watching nearby in the bushes. Piglet then notices Papa Heffalump and runs away frighteningly. When Papa Heffalump sees that Tigger has stolen his house, he drinks up a gallon of water. He then sprays Pooh and Tigger and puts out their campfire. He and Mama Heffalump then take their firewood house back. Meanwhile, Piglet is lost in the woods and runs into Junior Heffalump. They each run up a tree, and when Piglet finds out that Junior is a Heffalump, he realizes that Heffalumps aren't scary, much to piglet’s bewilderment. Back at camp, Tigger uses a honeypot on a fishing rod to lure Papa Heffalump and Mama Heffalump into a pit and manages to get the firewood back, but it is revealed that Papa Heffalump is allergic to deep dark holes and sneezes really hard which causes both him and Mama Heffalump to fly out of the hole and land on Pooh and Tigger. Piglet and Junior, still stuck in the tree, are wondering what they should do and Piglet suggests that they call for help. As Tigger and Papa Heffalump argue over who rightfully owns the firewood, they hear Piglet and Junior screaming for help. Tigger, Pooh, Papa Heffalump and Mama Heffalump follow the screaming to which they find Piglet and Junior up in the tree. Papa Heffalump and Tigger try to climb up the tree to save Piglet and Junior, but Mama Heffalump reminds Papa Heffalump that he's allergic to high heights to which Papa Heffalump sneezes really hard causing both him and Tigger to fall off the tree. Pooh then uses Papa Heffalump's trunk to send himself flying up to the tree, and he manages to bring the branch down for Piglet and Junior to land in Mama Heffalump's arms while Pooh finally lands on Tigger's back. Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, and the Heffalump Family then go back to Piglet's House and roast marshmallows. Pooh and the gang also promise the Heffalump Family that they will help them fix up their house in the morning. Mama Heffalump then reminds Papa Heffalump that he's allergic to marshmallows, to which Papa Heffalump once again sneezes really hard, causing Piglet's door and windows to blow out as the episode ends. Characters *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Papa Heffalump *Mama Heffalump *Junior Heffalump *Heffalumps (in Piglet's nightmare) *Woozles (in Piglet's nightmare) Cast Quotes *'Tigger' - We'll build a camp fire! Pooh - And eat honey! Tigger - And roast marshy-mallows! Pooh - And eat honey! Tigger - And bestest of all... Pooh - Eat honey? Tigger - No, sleep under the wide open sky! *'Mama Heffalump' - Oh, my. We've fallen into a deep dark pit. Papa Heffalump - So? Mama Heffalump - Don't you remember, Papa, dear? You're allergic to dark dark pits. Papa Heffalump -Oh, yeah. Ah-Choo! Gallery Camping.png Winnie The Pooh - There's No Camp Like Home-0 The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 360-uZM.jpg Trivia *This episode has been released in VHS, but no DVD release has been announced. *This episode marks the first appearance of real heffalumps. Prior to this, they had only appeared in imagination sequences. *The premise of this episode, in which heffalumps are not evil, just misunderstood, was later reused and expanded in the theatrically-released film Pooh's Heffalump Movie. It is important to note that some heffalumps have still been portrayed as villains in later episodes, most notably Heff in "The Great Honey Pot Robbery". *The title is based on Judy Garland's now-famous quote "There's no place like home" from The Wizard of Oz (1939). *It is noted that this episode marks the lowest appearance count for main characters with only three appearing, those being Pooh, Piglet and Tigger. *In Pooh's Heffalump Movie, heffalumps are portrayed with purple skin. In this episode however, Papa, Mama, and Junior's all skin colors vary. Papa is yellow, Mama is light blue, and Junior is salmon pink. Another notable example is Heff from The Great Honey Pot Robbery, who is red-orange and yellow. Releases * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Volume 4: There's No Camp Like Home Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1988 Episodes Category:Stubs